The present invention refers to a nail press, which is intended to be used either mounted in a work bench or as a hand tool.
Nail presses are earlier known in itself. They are primarily used in factories for manufacture of rafters and similar wooden structures. The machines work thus that one or two plates provided with projecting nails are pressed into two boards which are placed against each other. The known machines are stationary and big, whereby they can be used in the factory premises only.
In building yards there is a big wastage of boards, at a rough estimate about 20%. This represents a big cost and it is of course desirable to reduce this wastage to a minimum.
Rafters and the like often need to be completed or repaired at the building yards. In the present situation such a work must be done with aid of nails and hammer and often with aid of extensions, which result in heavy joints. Such joints are a very big hindrance for thermal insulation.
It has long been a strong desire to be able to overcome the above mentioned problems at the building yards, and these problems have according to the present invention been solved by providing and using a nail press either mounted on a work bench or as a portable hand tool, which nail press is characterized thereby that it incorporates a yoke, at one end of which is fitted a hydraulic press tool incorporating a piston with a movable press plate, on which a nail plate is intended to be mounted, whereas at the opposite end of the yoke there is mounted an adjustable shaft carrying a second movable press plate facing the first press plate and being intended to receive a second nail plate to be fitted thereon.
According to the invention it is appropriate to fit the nail plates to the press plates by means of magnetic attachment devices.
For guiding the nail plates when they are placed in the press the press plates should be provided with resilient stop means.
The yoke of the nail press shall, when the press shall be used in a work bench, be provided with an attachment device, about which the nail press may be pivotably supported.
It is essential, when the nail press is used in a work bench, that the lower nail plate will be situated below the edge of the table for ascertaining that the introduction of boards between the nail plates is not obstructed. In order to ascertain this a stop device is arranged in such a manner that the pivotable press rests against this stop when the press is not operating.
The embodiment of the nail press intended to be used as a hand tool should be provided with a handle.